Cacophony
by Frozest
Summary: Modern AU Elsanna lemon - "We hardly even know each other." Anna's eyes flickered down to the woman's tempting lips. "This is wrong…isn't it?"


Anna tried sucking that lollipop of some magical chocolate-strawberry twist, but she couldn't. She couldn't even consider enjoying it. Not with such a distraction, such a pleasure, caressing her ears like a master masseuse. The frustrated candy muncher spat out her pop and gracelessly jammed it back into the wrapper. "Where is that coming from?" she huffed under her breath as she hunted for its source.

Then, in the window, something caught her eye. Something so…_beautiful_

That the music she made suddenly sounded like cacophony compared to the long, silky hair that hung over her shoulders, the subtle freckles that spotted her cheeks, and the slender, perfect fingers gliding over the piano's keys. Nothing, Anna decided, was as beautiful as that.

Consequently, the woman caught Anna staring. The strawberry blonde clumsily slammed herself up against the brick of the building, hurting herself more than necessary. She actually drew so much curiosity out of the woman, her playing ceased and she swung open a window to hang herself out.

"Are you lost, hon?"

"No," Anna nearly stuttered, "not anymore."

The woman offered a hand down to her, "Need a boost?"

The redhead stared, slightly stunned, mostly incapable of resisting. "Yeah," she grinned and was yanked through the window. She straightened her skirt, and shook the woman's hand, careful not to harm her delicate fingers. "I'm Anna."

"Take a seat, Anna."

To which she complied, well enough. "You aren't going to tell me yours?"

"My name?" A devilish grin crossed with a pout swirled onto the woman's face. "But what if you don't like my song?"

And though Anna didn't quite understand, she didn't quite care too once the beautifully pale woman's face flushed into a subtle shade of pink. Her fingers went to work, and the music filled the room. She worked the scale; measurement, time, beats, and rests were no objects. The sound was seamless and Anna caught herself nearly drooling from it all.

But, like all good and wonderful things, the song came to an end, and the woman began to take her leave.

What puzzled Anna is that she didn't say a word, didn't close the piano, didn't collect her sheets. She just-…left. Like a snowflake riding the wind.

At least she tried.

"Wait," Anna cried as she grabbed the woman's wrist with a certain kind of need. The woman stopped, but didn't turn. "I liked it," Anna finally said.

That same prodding smile clung to the woman's face when she turned. "Then I guess that makes my name Elsa." Elsa stole a quick glance down at her captive wrist. "Are you going to let me go?"

"No," she immediately retorted. Their blue eyes attached to one another's in a gaze that said so much more either of them could easily put into words. "You totally planned this."

"Planned what?"

But the look on Anna's face didn't buy it.

"Weeeeell." The platinum blonde reeled the redhead in ever so slowly, she hardly noticed. "Guilty," she whispered as her finger drew a little circle in Anna's cheek. "But you were just so cute, sucking on your lollipop," Elsa's lips grew dangerously close, "I couldn't help but think…" her hands slid down Anna's back, soliciting an adorable shudder. "Those lips and _that tongue_ could be licking, and sucking, and biting something…much…more…well, _more_." She met Anna's eyes again, loving every bit of shock and attention they clung to her with. "Don't you agree?"

"We hardly even know each other." Anna's eyes flickered down to the woman's luscious lips. "This is wrong…isn't it?"

"I know I want this. I know that I want…you. Is that so wrong?"

No thoughts could cross Anna's mind before crashing Elsa's entire body against the door, slamming it shut. Their lips tumbled over each other's in a twisted passion. Anna's steaming fingertips slid under Elsa's shirt and teased her cold spine. The redhead pulled from the kiss, biting Elsa's lower lip. "You are so going to regret pulling me through that window."

Elsa stole another kiss. "I doubt it."

Her hands retreated from Elsa's icy spine only to crash into the door's surface with an attention grabbing "thud." It startled the woman, and the reminder that there were people on the other side of that door stirred fear in her.

"Wait," she grabbed Anna's upper arms desperately, "how old are you?" Anna's young blue eyes made Elsa fear she was accidentally committing a crime simply by wanting to do things to her mature/maturing/immature figure.

The redhead leaned right into Elsa's ear and huskily whispered, "Old enough," pausing to nibble salaciously on her earlobe, "to do this…" Anna forced her hard against the wall using every inch of her body, her teeth working their way down her jaw and digging deep into her collarbone.

The blonde could offer nothing but her handiwork. She felt up Anna's sides and down her back. She admired her curves and caught her off-guard with a leg between hers, teasing the strawberry blonde at the very core of her submission. "Wow," Anna's fingers curled against the wooden door, "you don't waste any time."

Every moan and wince Elsa elicited only made her rougher. "You could say I know a thing or two about rhythm."

The redhead helped the clothes from Elsa's torso and forcefully lifted the blonde's free thigh, pulling the woman deeper into her senses. Her lips left the now tender nerves in her collarbone and teased the woman's hardening nipples. Elsa's entire body tensed from the pleasure, and her hands desperately wrapped around Anna's neck, slowly entangling with her beautiful, fiery hair. "A- anna-" she stuttered, "please, I can't stand your teasing."

Anna heard Elsa's desperate cries, and she bathed herself in them. She listened a while longer, bit a little harder, teased a little slower—just to drive her mad. Finally, she lifted Elsa's other thigh and scooped the woman up in her arms. She grabbed her by the ass as the blonde's limbs wrapped tightly around, clinging to her hot lips.

She carried Elsa to the couch, tasting every crevice of her mouth on the way. Oh how she longed to taste every bit of her. Her sweet skin was a delicacy.

Anna straddled herself around the woman's perfect thighs and admired her sweet, slim body from above. Elsa's embarrassment kept her from meeting Anna's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Her hands felt the smooth, cool skin over Elsa's subtle abs before her brain bothered to mention that her mouth ought to be saying, "No…" then dipping down to kiss her adorable belly button. "You're perfect, is all. I want to leave my mark on every bit of your perfect, pale skin." So the strawberry blonde nibbled her navel. She nibbled all over until Elsa slipped her hands underneath Anna's underwear, feeling up her shapely rear.

Then Anna meant business.

She bit down on Elsa, leaving hickeys all around her hips, as she tore the pants down off her waist. She savored that sweet smell of Elsa's drenched panties. Knowing the fault was hers only made her drip and long for Elsa's lust all the more. "You want this, don't you, Elsa?"

"I do," she whimpered.

She lightly teased Elsa through her panties, just to drench her fingers in pleasure. "You're soaking wet." Anna gently pulled Elsa's panties just far enough to admire her everything. "And you smell good enough to eat." The redhead lowered her tongue slowly onto Elsa's clit, teasing her and tasting her in ways she'd never dared before. Elsa's fingers were now wholly entangled in Anna's hair and trying to grasp some sort of reality in all this euphoria.

Anna paused. Elsa pained for more.

"What shall I do with you?"

"Just- don't stop," Elsa muttered through her moans.

"No," her voice was stern, "I want you to tell me exactly what you want. You want me to screw you senseless?" She teased Elsa with a heavy exhale. "Well, do you?"

"Yes, please."

Anna's dark side had surfaced. The side only so intense a lust could. "Then say it."

"I need you to screw me senseless, Anna, please."

Anna soothingly ran her hands down Elsa's thighs and up over her bum until she hooked them around her hips, pulling the woman deeper into her lips and tongue as they ravished her to no end.

Once satisfied, the blonde lay exhausted underneath her lover that pecked away at the tender nerves in her neck. "I should play for you more often."

Anna let herself drown Elsa's lips. "I'd like that."


End file.
